Cake tastes best after a long date
by little-chocolatecosmos
Summary: The story contains red velvet cake. I don't want to spoil anything in the summary, so read if you're interested! (:


***A/N: Hey guys! Today's the second to last day for GinTsu week! Today's theme is red velvet. I honestly struggled with this theme because I'm not that imaginative...haha...Anyways hope you enjoy it! None of the characters belong to me. Also Happy Valentine's day! Hope y'all have/had an amazing day. :)**

* * *

A boy four years of age was playing with his toys. His twin sister was quietly reading books next to him. In the corner of his eye he saw his mother in the kitchen reading a cookbook diligently. Out of curiosity he put his toys down and walked to his mother. He tugged on the side of her kimono. His mother put the cookbook down and looked to see who was tugging at her kimono.

"Block, what are ya doin' here? Weren't ya playin' with Dia?" Tsukuyo asked.

Block shook his head. "Dia's reading books. I got bored of playing by myself. What are you doing mama?"

"Mama's makin' papa a cake fer Valentine's day. Block would ya like ta help me?" Tsukuyo asked with a smile.

A huge smile grew on Block's face. "Yes, yes! I want to help make papa a cake for Valentine's day!" Block yelled while jumping up and down.

Tsukuyo then looked over to Dia who was reading books. "Dia would ya like to help make papa's Valentine's day cake also?"

Dia looked up from her book and nodded without saying a single word. She quietly got up and walked up to her brother and mother.

"Alright." Tsukuyo pulled up two chairs and placed Block and Dia on each chair. She then showed them the cookbook that she was reading. "Mama was thinkin' 'bout makin' red velvet cake. What do ya guys think?"

"I love it! Let's make papa some red velvet cake!" Block chirped.

"I like it…" Dia replied softly to the point she was almost inaudible.

 _These two may be twins, but they sure are complete opposites._ Tsukuyo thought to herself. "Alright let's get started!" Tsukuyo said to the twins.

Tsukuyo and the twins worked together and baked an experiment cake. The experiment cake came out well. After making sure the cake tasted good they made the actual cake. They baked for a little over an hour then proceeded to decorate the cake. As soon as they finished decorating the cake, the twins heard the door slide open and close. Block got off the chair and bolted towards the door, while Dia calmly walked behind him.

"PAPA! PAPA!" Block yelled as he was jumping up and down for his father to pick him up.

"Heya kid." His father said as he ruffed up his hair and picked him up with one arm.

"Welcome back papa." Dia said coolly.

"Yeah! Papa's back home Dia." He then proceeded to pick her up with his other arm.

"GIN-CHAN NO FAIR-ARU! I WANT SOME QUALITY TIME WITH DIA AND BLOCK TOO-ARU!" A voice came from behind.

"Kagura-nee!" The twins shouted. Gintoki let the twins down and they ran to hug Kagura. Kagura gave them a huge hug back. Tsukuyo then came out of the kitchen.

Tsukuyo greeted them. "Gintoki, Kagura welcome back home." She noticed someone missing. "Did Shinpachi go home already?"

"Yo I'm back home Tsukki." Gintoki said while opening his arms wide expecting a hug.

Kagura ran up to Tsukuyo to give her a hug as usual. "Shinpachi's at the concert. Happy Valentine's Day Tsukki! I bought you some chocolate." She gave Tsukuyo a box of chocolates.

Tsukuyo accepted the box of chocolate and gave Kagura a smile. "Thank ya Kagura. Actually, the twins made ya and Gintoki some red velvet cake for today."

Gintoki quickly put his arms back down. "You guys did? Oh that's very impressive." Gintoki said while ruffling Block's hair and petting Dia's hair.

"Uh-huh we helped out mama!" The twins replied.

"Really-aru?! Well let's hurry up and eat dinner first, then let's have some cake-aru!" Kagura exclaimed.

The family sat down and had dinner. Of course dinner at the Sakata residence was never dull. It was always lively and full of laughter. After they had finished eating dinner Gintoki cleared the table. Tsukuyo took the cake out of the fridge and setted it down on the table. She cut and gave everyone a slice of cake except herself.

"Tsukki are you not eating any?" Gintoki asked with cake stuffed in his mouth.

Tsukuyo got up. "I actually have ta go back ta work now. They need mah help. Ah'll be back later." She gathered Kagura and the twins to her. "Ah'll be back later. I need ya guys ta keep an eye out for him, alright?" She pointed her thumb at Gintoki. The twins nodded. Kagura yelled, "Don't worry Tsukki!" Then she walked over to Gintoki and gave him a quick and flustered kiss on his cheek. "Ya betta take good care of Kagura an' tha twins." Just as she was walking to leave the room she took a last look at her family and said, "Happy Valentine's day. Ah'm glad y'all are part of my life." Then she left the apartment.

 _Hm, she's going to work as usual. We haven't done anything for Valentine's day today. It would be a shame if we just wasted today without doing anything. I'm going to tag along._ Gintoki got up and took a huge chunk of the cake and put it in a container. "Kagura, do you think you can look after the twins?" He asked.

"Huh? Where are you going Gin-chan? Are you going to go to the pachinko parlor again-aru? Nu-uh we can't let that happen-aru. We promised Tsukki to keep an eye on you-aru!" Kagura replied.

"I'm not going to the pachinko parlor, Kagura! Don't say that in front of the kids!" Gintoki looked at the twins. "Papa, still has to give mama her Valentine's day present do you two think you can let papa and mama go out on a date?"

"It's fine papa!" Block chirped.

"You should hurry up and go after mama…" Dia said quietly.

"Yosh! Papa and mama will be on a date. Don't wait up for us we probably won't be coming back until really late, alright?" The twins nodded. "Oi, Kagura. I'll be leaving Block and Dia to you. You two listen to Kagura, okay?"

"Okay papa." The twins replied.

"Don't worry about Dia and Block. The three of us will have the best Valentine's day together-aru!" Kagura said as she stuck her tongue out at Gintoki. She then faced the twins with a huge grin on her face. "Right guys?"

"Yeah!" Block yelled back with excitement.

"Uh-huh." Dia replied calmly.

"Good. I'll be going now!" Gintoki ran out of the apartment and ran after Tsukuyo. He finally spotted her smoking her kiseru while walking.

"TSUKUYO!" Gintoki yelled out.

Tsukuyo was surprised to hear his voice and turned around. "G-Gintoki? What are ya doin' here? Where are Kagura and tha kids?"

Gintoki ran to her side. "Kagura's in charge of the twins tonight. I got permission from all of them to take you out on a date."

"Y-Ya don' have ta take me out on a date!" Tsukuyo responded with a flushed face.

"I want to. Besides I have to still give you my Valentine's day present." Gintoki said as they both started walking again.

"Present? What is it?" Tsukuyo asked while blowing out smoke. Gintoki leaned into her ear and whispered his present to her. Her face turned even redder. She hurled her kunai at him. "W-What are ya sayin' Gintoki?!"

"It's my present to you Tsukki. Afterwards we can eat this delicious red velvet cake you made." Gintoki said teasingly. "So how about it? Instead of these dangerous kunais, how about I stab you with something better all night long?" He asked with a smirk.

Tsukuyo avoided his gaze and quietly said, "Ya already know my answer ya jerk."

Gintoki put his hand to his ear pretending he couldn't hear her. "Eh? What? What did you say?"

Tsukuyo met his eyes while blushing really hard and spoke in a louder voice. "I said yes ya idiot!"

"Yosh, it's a date. Let's hurry up and finish work so we can go on our date." Gintoki said happily. Then all of a sudden Gintoki remembered something. "Oh by the way Tsukuyo. Happy Valentine's day to you too. Ever since our first encounter in Yoshiwara, I couldn't imagine my life without you in it."

Tsukuyo smiled and the two of them walked down the streets of the Kabuki district all the way to Yoshiwara holding each others hands. Needless to say their Valentine's date went all night long and it ended with them eating the delicious red velvet cake together.


End file.
